The Blonde boy and the Bluenette demon
by PeopleCallMeCrazy
Summary: Naruto returns after training for 3 years. As he returns home he is kidnapped by Hinata's parents.He is forced to undergo something called the purge that rips the kyuubi out of him, but then he finds out that he can control a new source of chakra, a darker chakra. now he has to train and master it. Naruhina. Fuinjutsu naruto. first fic. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto...Masashi Kishimoto san does.

Hey guys my first fic here, in this universe the hyuuga clan is not a part of konoha they are just something else..read ahead to find out and also since Hinata can't be part of team 8 in this universe i have replaced her with Yakumo Kurama, you know the Genjutsu Girl. After she is saved she becomes a shinobi who only trains her genjutsu, almost like lee, who trains only taijutsu. OH yeah I almost forgot Hinata's mom is alive. Whenever i type Hinata my pc auto corrects it to Pinata Ha Ha. please review.

The plot might seem unclear at first but stick around, I promise it gets better.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kidnapped.

It was a bright but fairly cloudy day in Konoha. Two figures could be seen slowly walking towards the wide and ever open gates. One with blonde hair as bright as the very sun and blue eyes as deep as the ocean. he was none other than the future hokage and the number one unpredictable ninja of the leaf, Naruto Uzumaki. the other man with him was around his fifties, with white flowing hair up to his hip. He was the legendary toad sage and perver..sorry SUPER pervert Jiraya of mount myoboku. They had been away from konoha for three years.

"Feels great to be back huh ero sensei?" Naruto said with a bright smile. "Naruto stop calling me that, and yes it is great to be back" Jiraya replied, frowning a bit at his nick name Naruto came up with three years ago. As they entered the gates Jiraya spoke "hey Naruto why don't you go ahead and report to Tsunade, I need to umm.. check something".

Naruto frowned as he brought his palm to his face "you just want to go and do more of your research" Naruto complained . Jiraya sweat-dropped, he brought his palms together and gently rubbed them against each other "well i can't just keep my fans waiting, i need inspiration to write my stuff" Jiraya replied smiling perversely.

Naruto mumbled something about his senseis all being perverts "FINE . I don't want any pervert germs on me." Naruto replied and took to the rooftops, as Jiraya walked away giggling like a six year old.

Naruto climbed up a post and looked at his home which he missed for so long. "Wow! look at baa chan's face on the rock" Naruto said smiling. He pictured his face next to the godaime hokage's face. The thought turned his smile into a grin. His eyes scanned over the village, it hadn't changed much except for a few houses and shops here and there. " time to meet my old friends" naruto grinned and jumped down.

...

A pink haired girl was walking through the streets with a list in one hand and a basket full of various herbs and animal parts in the other. She was running errands for Tsunade her mentor. 'Got the deer antlers, iguana's tail, falcon's beak, what's next' Sakura was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard her name being called by an unfamiliar voice.

"Sakura? hey Sakura-chan" Naruto ran towards her calling out her name. She turned her head toward the him and her eyes widened, "Naruto? oh my god! is that really you? you are back!" she said, a smiled. She had missed him even if he was the most annoying person she had met. Truth be said he was almost like her little brother now. "In the flesh" Naruto replied bringing a fist to his chest.

" You have grown a lot Naruto, I almost didn't recognize your voice and look at you, you have grown taller than me" Sakura said comparing their height with her hand, suddenly she brought her hands behind her back and posed "hey Naruto ... am i more womanly now?" she asked smiling. Naruto smiled back at her, he game her a thumbs up and said " of course not Sakura-chan, you are just the same as i remember".

Sakura sweat dropped, looking a little dejected, Naruto will always be Naruto. " Hey Sakura-chan i am going to give my report to baa chan you should come too since we are a team and all " Naruto said , Sakura just nodded still looking dejected.  
...

 _meanwhile_

Two figures jumped through the trees from branch to branch and an alarmingly high speed, too fast to be human... They both had pale pupil less eyes. One of them was a male, his eyes were full of experience and maturity, like that of a true leader. The other was a female, her eyes had a slight shade of lavender unlike the man's, she had a small smile on her face.

"Tomorrow our daughter gets her present, oh how long has she waited for this" she said to nobody in particular. "Yes Hitomi, she has been waiting for a long time, never has she asked for anything, there is nothing I can do but fulfill her desires no matter how absurd they sound" Hiashi said with a neutral expression. His face not revealing his doubts and concerns about this so called ...present.

"I always knew you were a big softie inside, that why i married you Hi-chaaan" Hitomi teased him giggling a bit. Hiashi's mask broke for an instant as he could be seen blushing at the nick name but he quickly regained his composure.  
...

 _At the training grounds_

It was a little after noon when team Kakashi , Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune and ton-ton gathered at training grounds nine "Alright, so you can't leave the training grounds or use the kyuubi's chakra" Naruto asked. He was fairly exited, after he gave his report, Tsunade told him that he and Sakura are going to have a test, to test how much they have improved after training for three whole years.

Kakashi smiled "Precisely Naruto, now if you'll excuse me i am going to enjoy the lovely book you gave me today" Kakashi replied. Jiraya smiled, while Tsunade frowned and Shizune just looked nervous. They were all standing at a distance spectating the match which was about to start.

"Hey Tsunade hime" Jiraya tried to get Tsunade's attention, he brought out his purse and started counting his money "How long do you think the brat would take?" he asked. Tsunade looked at Jiraya then at his purse and understood what he meant, he wanted to bet "Hmm... knowing him and your training I would say an hour or two" Tsunade replied. "I will say ... lets see, five minutes at most. wanna bet?" Jiraya asked smiling. Tsunade smiled too, "sure" she replied.

"Kakashi sensei are you ready?" Naruto asked smiling deviously, which worried Sakura, 'what are you up to now' she thought. Kakashi didn't even look up from his book, instead he just gave a thumbs up "of course, remember; come at me with the intent to kill" he said. Naruto's smile widened, he pulled back his left sleeve to reveal a plain wooden bracelet with some intricate ink patterns on it.

With a single single-handed sign the patterns disappeared and with a pop a scroll appeared in his left hand and an ink brush in his right. He spread the scroll open in front of him, almost throwing it and his right hand blurred over the scroll. The scroll was still in mid air and Naruto was drawing something really fast on it. Sakura mouth dropped, 'He learned Fuinjutsu? how and when? and how is doing it so smoothly and accurately?' Sakura was surprised by his talent.

Even Kakashi looked up from his book to see what was going on and was shocked to see the blonde's work. Jiraya and Tsunade both smiled 'so you finally taught him what made their clan one of the most powerful among all huh Jiraya' Tsunade thought, she was genuinely impressed by him.

Naruto finished before the scroll hit the ground. He placed his left palm on the scroll and immediately the entire sealing matrix started to recede into his palm, compressing into a single kanji for 'ground' with an intricate ring surrounding it. Naruto shook his left hand, and the scroll and brush disappeared back into the seal on his bracelet. He smiled, " _fuin: Hell's grounds_ " he shouted and slammed his palm into the ground. From his palm erupted a seal which started to expand all over the training field.

Jiraya stared with horror "WE HAVE TO RUN!" he screamed but it was too late. Suddenly every one except Naruto dropped to the ground unable to move, they struggled but found it excessively difficult."What's hap..pening" Kakashi said, he found it difficult to inhale or exhale. Naruto quickly ran over to Kakashi and picked up both the bells from his jacket. Just as Naruto picked up the bells, the seal on the ground disappeared, and they all took a deep breath and stood up. Naruto was smiling as he won in less than ten seconds, that's when he felt a fist crash into his head.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL US ALL?" Sakura shouted, she was furious. "ow I am really sorry guys" Naruto said rubbing his head sheepishly. Jiraya sighed " I told you not to use that jutsu of yours when your comrades are nearby."Jiraya spoke clearly not mad at him since he won the bet.

"Naruto ... what really was that?" Tsunade asked , she was curious about the jutsu that naruto of all people had invented. It could take down a whole army in an instant. "Well the jutsu works by increasing the gravity by an uncertain amount, larger the radius and duration weaker is the force and vice versa" Naruto grinned proudly at his invention.

"I still have to figure out how to prevent my friends from being trapped in the jutsu too." He said. Tsunade smiled as she heard him brag about his jutsu, clearly not at all disappointed by her loss in the bet, well she was the legendary sucker after all and nothing could change that.

...

 _meanwhile_

"He is not here" Hitomi said, scanning for chakra traces but finding none. She and Hiashi infiltrated konoha fairly easily, as their kind was proficient in genjutsu and all. They were now at naruto's apartment . "Guess we will wait" Hiashi said casting a few hand signs, and the couple shimmered away.

...

 _Naruto's apartment_

Naruto was home. He just stood outside his apartment that the third hokage gave him, when he was four years old after he was kicked out of the orphanage. He smiled as he stared at his home, surprisingly it looked untouched by the forces of nature, after such a long duration he had expected at least some signs of deterioration.

"Well why am I worrying so much, time to get some rest " . He opened the door and removed his ninja sandals and walked forward, what he saw shocked him. His house was squeaky clean not a single spec of dust at all. It looked as if it was cleaned recently. His bed was made, his books was neatly stacked, his plants were growing well, his tablecloth was washed..."tablecloth? when did I get a tablecloth?" Naruto frowned, someone was definitely here.

He expanded his senses and sensed two people, 'crap!' he cursed as he barely managed to dodge a two fingered strike from a man who just appeared out of no where into his room. "What the hell?Who are you" Naruto asked clearly annoyed that somebody had broken into his apartment. He frowned when he saw another person materialize into his house.

"Come on Hiashi that is very rude of you" Hitomi said frowning at him, she turned toward Naruto and her expression softened, she smiled at him and said "I am really sorry, you see my husband had a really rough day today, so he just a bit frustrated".

Now Naruto was confused, not did they just break in but they even attacked him without any provocation. "Hey boy all we want is for you to quietly come with us" Hiashi said with a neutral expression." No way in hell I am gonna come with you" Naruto said taking a defensive stance.

"Fine, if that's the way you want" Hiashi said and lunged forward, " _Air palm"_ he shouted and thrust an open palm forward, Naruto brought both his arms forward in cross shaped block, but it was useless. He felt a huge burst of air, which pushed him back through the wall and into the open ground behind his apartment. Naruto groaned as he stood up, his opponent was tough, he needed assistance.

He brought his fingers into the infamous T shape " _Shadow clone jutsu"_ he shouted and immediately three clones popped into existence. But before any of them could figure out what was happening Hiashi was inside his guard. With three simple pokes all of is clones vanished into smoke, he then attacked Naruto at his thigh. Naruto felt his entire leg go numb, his eyes widened as he dropped to his knee. "Go to sleep" Hiashi said and tapped Naruto's forehead, and he fainted.  
...

An indigo haired girl quickly made her way towards Naruto's apartment. She had a wide smile on her face and she was blushing a little. ' Today is the day my Naruto kun comes back' she thought to herself, 'how much have you grown Naruto kun? how much stronger are you? I have grown too...' she blushed at the thought of Naruto staring at her scanning her womanly curves, her face reddened and she shook her head to keep the lewd thoughts away. 'No... he probably doesn't remember me anymore, it been so long...' she thought sadly. She reached his apartment and looked at happily, she stood outside for a minute, remembering the first time she came here

 _flashback_

 _"Naruto kun I am back." Hinata said smiling as she knocked on his door. She was a bit early, the sun hadn't risen yet. When she got no response she worried a little 'Is he sleeping?' she thought. She touched the lock and forced a bit of her chakra through it, the door slowly opened, she stepped inside gently trying to be as quiet as possible, "Naruto kun?" she entered his bed room and found it empty. Everything was gone, his clothes, most of his stuff, Hinata frowned 'is he out on a mission' she thought._

 _She jumped out the window and leaped onto the_ _rooftops. She stopped when she heard his name being spoken. It was two girls taking to each other, both of them looked around his age,"So he is really gone huh,... for three whole years" the blonde haired one said. "yeah Ino... I hate to admit it but I will miss Naruto" the pink haired girl replied. Hinata was shocked, three more years? she hadn't seen him for almost six years, now she had to wait three more. "no" Hinata said sadly, a lone tear falling down her cheek.  
_ _..._

Hinata was outside his door,she had heard the hokage speak to the woman called Shizune, that Naruto would be coming today. She was about to knock on the door, but hesitated. 'what if he doesn't recognize me _,_ what if hates me for leaving without any warning for six years, what if...he already has a girlfriend' she gasped at the final thought. No, no matter what, she has to see him, she had to. She had missed him for nine years, she imagined a taller and more muscular naruto and sighed blushing again. She finally knocked the door.

Just as she touched the door it creaked open, 'why is the door open?' she thought as she entered. "Naruto kun?" she called out gently, she saw his sandals at the door step and grinned, her Naruto was home. She walked further inside, her jaw dropped when he saw the large gaping hole on the side of his apartment. She was shocked, did somebody attack him, was he hurt.

Many thoughts ran through her mind. She had to save him, she decided and she made a single hand sign and said _"demonic arts:Whisper of life_ ". Her senses expanded she could see even the tiniest trace of chakra that was left by all living things. She sensed four different chakra traces,one of them was her own, one warmed her heart 'Naruto' she thought , but when she sensed the other two she paled.

"F-Father and mother?" she stuttered, had they found out,...about her secret? Naruto was in danger.

* * *

So there you go, end of chapter one phew!. I know you have many questions, but don't worry, they all will be answered in chapter 2. I will try to update as soon as possible. it really is difficult to write a fanfic, i salute you all authors out there. I really thought it would be easy. And please tell me about how i can improve. your praises are what keeps us going. Ta

 **Whisper of life:** allows the user to detect minute chakra signatures left by all living creatures.

oh yeah i was wondering if it is legal to take any picture from the internet as the cover page


	2. Chapter 2: Cleansing of an Uzumaki

Hey guys its me again and i am here with Chapter 2, enjoy and please review.

Also in this universe the hyuuga clan doesn't have a side branch. therefore no one needs to be branded.:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all credits goes to Kishimoto-san.

* * *

Chapter 2: Cleansing of an Uzumaki.

 _Somewhere not far from Konoha_

Hitomi and Hiashi, with a sleeping Naruto on his back, arrived at the base of a gigantic tree. The tree was huge, towering over two hundred feet, its trunk was as wide Manda the snake lord. Hitomi placed her palm on the trunk and channeled a bit of chakra. Immediately the trunk split a bit with a loud noise, resembling that of an ogre with a bellyache. The spit widened, forming a tunnel, allowing them to pass through.

They walked through the tunnel and reached the other side. In front of them was a huge village, the Hyuuga clan. The village was very big, almost the size of konoha. Most all the buildings were of traditional style, typical hyuuga taste.

The trio walked towards the gate and immediately the guards looked attentive. They bowed but didn't say anything. Neji was waiting outside nearby the guards, he looked like he thinking about something with extreme concentration.

He visibly relaxed when Hiashi and Hitomi came back with the... package. He bowed too and spoke "welcome back Hiashi-sama, Hitomi-sama". Hitomi laughed at this and replied "oh Neji, how many times have i told you, no need for the honorifics". Neji looked at Hiashi and then at the blonde boy on his back.

"Uncle let me carry the human" Neji spoke and moved forward to pick him up. Hiashi simply nodded and passed him to Neji. Naruto groaned in pain as he was being shifted. Hitomi frowned "Hiashi I hope you didn't hurt him too much, when you hit him, you know how upset Hinata would be if you did" Hitomi said. Hiashi looked a bit worried " its not my fault that humans are so fragile...i wonder what Hinata sees in him." Hiashi replied. Hitomi smiled at him and giggled a bit "alright let me just diagnose him quickly." Hitomi said.

She brought her palms together and they started to glow green. She started humming a random tune. She hovered her palm over his face. As she went lower she felt something was wrong, just as she reached his belly, she felt a disgusting presence. She screamed out loud"ARGHHHH!". Hiashi caught her before she could fall. He shook her "Whats wrong Hitomi" he asked visibly concerned about her beloved wife.

'had the brat done something to her' he thought, his anger was rising, but then his attention was drawn by Hitomi. "He-He's contaminated" Hitomi finally spoke, her face was pale with fear. Everybody on the street had stopped doing whatever they were doing, and started talking among themselves about the incident that just took place.

"NEJI!" Hiashi shouted. "Hai" Neji replied , he also looked worried. "take the boy to the ritual stone and erect a chakra barrier around the ritual grounds" Hiashi ordered, he supported Hitomi as she stood up. "I am fine" Hitomi said smiling a little, clearly she wasn't. Hiashi shook his head slowly "You must rest hime, I'll take care of the boy".  
...

 _Somewhere in the woods_

Some birds were relaxing on a sturdy looking tree, but flew away suddenly as their peace was disturbed. someone leaped across it with enough force to shake the entire tree. Hinata's face was full of fear and worry. 'Naruto kun, I am coming, please hold on' Hinata mentally said, as she leaped across the trees as fast her legs could take her.  
...

 _at Naruto's apartment_

Three Anbu's inspected the Naruto shaped hole on the wall of the said person's apartment. Tsunade looked annoyed,"what are you up to now naruto" she said as she massaged her temples trying to soothe her rising headache. The ninja hounds detected four scents, one was Naruto's, the other three were weird, just weird. It was totally different and new. The surprising fact was that, one of the strange smell was all over his apartment. As if he or she or...it was frequently visiting this place.

"Tsunade sama Naruto's scents disappears here... and my dogs refuse to follow the strange scent" Tsume Inuzuka said from the porch behind his apartment. A blue furred hound frantically shook his head "There is no way i am gonna follow that! I would rather spent a whole night sleeping in a week old kitty litter" Kuromaru, Tsume's trusty partner said.

He looked mortified when Tsume forced him to follow the strange scent again and he started to whimper. Unfortunately all human trackers were unable to smell the strange scents, as the hounds described it.

...

 _Hyuuga clan ritual stone  
_  


A shirtless Naruto Uzumaki was lying on a flat, raised stone with complicated symbols etched into it. His four symbol seal was visible to the entire world. Nearby Hiashi was standing, his all seeing eyes which the entire clan was proud to posses, was scanning over a worn out scroll. He frowned as he finished reading, this could get complicated. One wrong move and the boy would die.

Apparently the boy was a jinchuuriki, that is a demon carrier. He couldn't allow any one tainted by another demon come close to her precious daughter. He picked up a paper sheet with a weird seal on it. He walked towards the blonde and placed it over his seal. He took a jar that contained some sort of black oil and gently poured it over the seal.

He took a few deep breaths and sighed " you ready Neji?" Hiashi asked his niece. Neji nodded , Hiashi then looked down at the sleeping Naruto. "i am sorry, but you will have to endure a lot of pain." Hiashi sadly said.

He then did a set of fifty unrecognizable hand signs, and placed both palms over his seal. " _Mystic arts: Demonic Purge"_ He shouted. Immediately the seal on Naruto's belly cracked and red chakra seemed to pour out endlessly.

Naruto's face tightened and his eyes shot open, he let out a bloodcurdling scream "GRAAAAAAAHHH!" he writhed and struggled trying to break Neji's grip. Neji found it increasingly difficult to keep his grip on the boy. Hiashi was sweating like a pig, left in the middle of sunagakure. But he managed to keep his palm in position.

"Just a little longer" Hiashi said as he tried his best to maintain the jutsu. The seal cracked even further and more red chakra erupted.  
...

 _Inside the seal_

"Wh-What's happening" a blonde haired man with blue eyes spoke, his eyes was full of fear. **"HA! The kit is letting me free it seems, ahh finally i will walk the earth again!"** a towering nine tailed fox spoke from the cage, he was grinning like a maniac. " Son... what have you done" Minato spoke as he slowly vanished.  
...

 _With Naruto_

Naruto kept writhing in Neji's grip, as more and more chakra kept flowing out and just fade out into the air was becoming hotter and hotter every second. A final crack appeared and the seal shattered like glass. The red chakra also stopped flowing out.

Both Neji and Hiashi collapsed onto the ground "It haa..is over huh" Hiashi said breathing hard. his chest rising and falling rapidly. They both were drenched in their own sweat.

"No... what have you done" a female voice spoke. It was Hitomi, she slowly made her way towards the ritual stone. She looked much better than before, the veins near her eyes were bulging out indicating that the byakugan was active.

"He is dying, his chakra levels are too low" Hitomi said sadly. She was right, Naruto looked ghostly pale, his eyes were half open and there was no life in them, his heart beat was almost undetectable. "the only way to save him is by transferring chakra" she said sadly, her eyes drifting to the ground.

Hiashi understood why she looked sad, Naruto was a human, hence he would need human chakra. Besides his chakra levels were almost Biju level. They would need almost a hundred jonin, to at least bring him out of danger.

Hiashi frowned, first the purge now this? "We could use the Hokage, and maybe even the pervert, also lets not forget that the Hatake also has a considerable amount of chakra." Hiashi said, that would be their only chance to save Naruto.

Hitomi sadly nodded "but that would kill them" she said. Hiashi's frown deepened. True, what they were about to do was wrong, and would probably get them free one way tickets to hell, but if Hinata found out that her own parents, killed the person she loved, she would be heart broken, and Hiashi wasn't ready to witness that.

But fortunately or unfortunately, they all had forgotten one very important thing, as they were discussing how to save the blonde. Naruto was not an ordinary human, he was an Uzumaki, and its really, very hard to kill an Uzumaki.

Naruto was not dead, he could hear every thing they spoke ... well not everything, as he was flickering in and out of consciousness. He heard a few things is his semi-conscious state 'Hokage, pervert, hatake, chakra, and kill them'. Naruto was shocked by what he heard, were they going to kill Tsunade, Jiraya and Kakashi sensei? That was it.

...

 _outside the clan_

Hinata placed her palm on the tree and the tunnel on the tree slowly widened, 'come on open faster, ...Naruto kun please don't die' Hinata mentally prayed, she had waited so long for him, her patience had to be rewarded, it had to.

...

 _With naruto_

"Fine i will go get them, Neji bring in the supplies and.." Hiashi was interrupted from his conversation as he and everyone else was blown back from a chakra explosion. Hitomi and Hiashi slowly stood up and Neji groaned on the floor " I am okay" he managed to say . What they saw left them speechless, Naruto was standing on the stone, and his body was on fire.

Not not the regular yellow fire instead it was a purple ethereal fire. Purple smoke seemed to materialize around him and drift into his body, his chakra reserves was rapidly replenishing. Naruto swayed a little, as more and more smoke accumulated around him.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"Hiashi was shocked, his eyes was bulging out and his jaw was hanging. "HOW THE HELL IS HE USING DARK CHAKRA?" Hiashi screamed both in shock and in fear. Hitomi looked worried 'Such large quantities of dark chakra is difficult for even us demons to use, then how was this boy, using it s naturally? is he also a demon?' she thought.

Suddenly all the smoke around him solidified, forming something that looked almost like an armor. Naruto growled like an animal, his hair appeared shaggier, his whiskers had widened, his fangs was protruding, and his claws...yes claws appeared ready to kill. Two fox like tails swayed behind him wildly, as if they had a mind of their own, and two fox like ethereal ears pointed up from his head.

Overall, Naruto was less man like and more, much more beast like, He looked up straight at Hiashi, his eyes were purple with a vertical slit, they lacked his usual calm, instead there was only rage. **"NOBODY HURTS BAA-CHAN OR MY SENSEI"** he screamed with his much hoarser voice. He lunged forward on all fours " **IM GONNA DESTROY YOU!".**

* * *

there you go end of chapter 2 , sorry its a bit of a cliffhanger, Don't worry, all the Kyuubi fans out there i have different plans for Kurama. TA and please Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Chakra

Hey guys, I am back with the third chapter. I am trying to update as fast as possible. I know this enthusiasm would die out really fast. So I am gonna finish as much as possible quickly. Hope you enjoy. And please tell me how I can improve, so I can write better content. I have so many cool ideas but don't know how to express them on paper. So please give me some tips in the reviews or just PM me. Thanks in advance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, would be cool if I did… I would hire a bunch of people and...Who am I kidding?

* * *

Chapter 3: Dark Chakra.

"GRRAAAAHHH" Naruto screamed as he lunged forward and swiped his chakra claw at Hiashi, who barely managed to dodge it. Even though Naruto missed him, such close proximity to such dense chakra caused Hiashi's kimono to get scorched.

"Dammit" Hiashi cursed, he knew next time he won't be so lucky. 'Guess I will have to fight fire with fire' Hiashi thought "NEJI DISTRACT HIM" he shouted and brought his palms together entangling his fingers with each other. Immediately the ground beneath him started to smoke, the same purple shade like Naruto's cloak. "Hai" Neji replied and launched himself towards the blonde.

Hiashi concentrated, but instead of gaining a chakra armor like naruto, his skin darkened. Two small horns protruded out of his forehead. His teeth become more jagged and his skin hardened. The biggest noticeable difference was that his sclera became pitch black.

He brought his hand up into a one handed sign " _Byakugan"_ he shouted, immediately the veins around his eyes bulged. Then he turned towards his wife "Hitomi I'll distract him while you try to subdue him" Hiashi spoke and blurred. He ran up to Naruto and struck him in his shoulder. Naruto did a roundhouse kick at the same time, which struck Hiashi in the head, as he was flung away like a rag doll by the force of his kick.

'Juuken won't work on him. His tenketsus open up as fast as they are closed' Hitomi observed Naruto carefully. Naruto suddenly turned his head around when he felt a presence speeding towards him. It was Neji; his complexion was also darker than before, just like Hiashi's. He had a single horn pointing out from his forehead. His transformation was different than that of Hiashi's; unlike his uncle he had two spikes jutting out of his chin, and two more at his elbow.

Neji did a set of hand signs and pulled his arm back, placing his fist right below his ribs. He then thrust his arm out _"Demonic arts: Scarring Claw"_ Neji shouted. Dark purple chakra swirled around his hand and took the shape of a claw.

But it was useless. Naruto saw Neji come at him a mile away. He stood his ground and shouted at him. The shockwave produced by the chakra enhanced shout, pushed Neji a hundred feet away. The impact from the shockwave didn't do much damage to Neji, what hit him, was the debris flying at him. Naruto's shout flung rocks and uprooted trees and hurled it towards the hyuuga.

"Naruto stop we don't want to hurt you." Hitomi spoke, trying to calm the rampaging Naruto down. **"YEAH RIGHT SO THAT YOU CAN HURT MY FRIENDS!"** Naruto shouted and lunged forwards towards the unguarded Hitomi. She closed her eyes expecting the worst, though it didn't help because her Byakugan was still active.

"WAIT NARUTO DON'T" a pleading voice screamed. Hinata Hyuuga ran up to Naruto and half hugged, half restrained him tightly from behind. "S-Stop please, don't fi-fight Naruto-kun" she sobbed into his nape. Naruto froze.

' **what's this feeling…it feels so…familiar'** Naruto turned around to face Hinata. Seeing her cry hurt him, it hurt him worse than the purge. He gently wrapped his arms around her, his cloak didn't sting or burn, it only offered warmth.

" **Don't cry"** Naruto gently said. It seemed to work as Hinata slowly started to calm down, he wondered why he felt hurt seeing her cry. All he knew was that comforting her came first. Hitomi smiled at this display of affection, she didn't speak a word, for it may disturb them.

Hiashi walked out of the woods, he looked unharmed. Probably the enhanced healing that all demons possessed did the trick. What he saw shocked him. His daughter was hugging Naruto, and Naruto appeared to as calm as a sleeping baby, not like the rampaging bull he was a moment ago.

Hinata finally stopped crying. That's when she took notice of her immediate surroundings, 'I I am hugging Naruto kun…no Naruto kun is hugging me…and he is sh-shirtless!' she thought and immediately felt as if she was going to faint, her blood rushed to her head, but managed to stay conscious. She looked up to face Naruto. She saw that his usual beautiful blue eyes had turned into wild purple slitted ones. She gently cupped his cheek and smiled "its okay Naruto, you don't have to fight anymore.

Naruto smiled, seeing her smile, his cloak slowly dissipating. His purple slitted eyes turned back into the normal oceanic blue ones, that Hinata loved the most. That's when a wave of exhaustion hit him like a tsunami. Naruto went limp in Hinata's arms.

…

Naruto woke and found himself on a comfortable bed. He noticed that he was wearing a plain white shirt and was tucked in. He looked around the room. There was table on his right; on it was a pretty vase with yellow flowers. The walls of the room were of plain peach color.

"Oh you're awake" he turned his left towards the voice and noticed that it was the woman who he fought…well not really, at the ritual stone. She folded the corner of the page, of the book she currently had in her hand, and closed it. She stood up from her chair and sat on the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Hitomi asked him. Naruto sat up on his bed and suddenly clutched his head in pain "Urgh, not good, my head hurts and everything seems foggy." He replied.

"Hmm a lot happened yesterday" Hitomi said, she then placed her hand on his head, and it gently glowed green. Naruto's pain slowly started to fade away. "Thanks umm.." Naruto looked at her a bit nervously. "oh Hitomi, my name is Hitomi" she said smiling, "thanks Hitomi san" Naruto said.

"wh-what happened out there, did I hurt anyone" he asked , worry evident in his eyes.

"Don't worry, nobody is hurt" she replied smiling. Naruto frowned; he remembered something about his sensei and baa-chan dying. "I am sorry, I think I heard you guys say that you are going to kill the hokage or something" he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh no no, we wouldn't do that, we were about to ask if she could umm…donate some of her chakra" she replied smiling nervously. Hitomi was sweating bullets, awaiting his answer. "oh then is ok I guess" Naruto replied cupping his chin. Hitomi sighed, relaxing a bit, she suddenly stiffened when Naruto asked "but still what happened out there, I don't remember so well".

Hitomi smiled again, "do you want the long story or the short one?" she asked. Naruto was impatient, he was the no.1 hyperactive ninja after all "short please" Naruto replied sheepishly. "Alright, we kidnapped you, ripped the kyuubi out of you and you tried to kill us" she replied.

Naruto's eyes widened, "you know about the kyuubi?" Naruto asked trembling a bit, he couldn't believe it, these guys knew about the demon fox inside him and they were not afraid. Then the next wave of shock hit him, "did you say you re-removed the kyuubi?" Naruto's eyes grew as large as dinner plates,

He jumped onto the bed and ripped the shirt he was wearing. He channeled some chakra … nothing the seal didn't appear; he channeled some more chakra, still nothing. Hitomi grabbed his wrists and made him lie down back on the bed. "The seal is gone don't worry, you must rest now" Hitomi said. Naruto frowned again "but then what about the kyuubi, he will destroy everything" Naruto said, panicking. Hitomi smiled and said "I said don't worry, the is not on earth, Hiashi kun took care of it, Hiashi kun took care of it".

Naruto shook his head "but-"Naruto was interrupted by Hitomi again "its okay everything is fine, calm down Naruto" she ruffled his hair. Naruto looked down at his palm, he was confused "then what about the kyuubi cloak i had when i was fighting you guys?" he asked. Hitomi also looked confused,"I yet have to find out why that happened, Naruto…that wasn't the kyuubi's chakra, you somehow managed to absorb... dark chakra to substitute the kyuubi's chakra" Hitomi calmly said, confusing Naruto.

"Naruto did you have any special training when you were out Jiraya?" Hitomi enquired. Naruto cupped his chin, thinking a little "well ero-sensei did teach me a few stuff, he taught me how to dispel genjutsu, some taijutsu, a few ninjutsus… oh yeah and a lot of fuinjutsu" Naruto replied the last part grinning.

Hitomi giggled at the nick name Naruto gave the sannin. "Are you sure he didn't teach you how to use nature chakra? He is the toad sage after all" Hitomi said. Naruto shook his head, "nope never heard of it…nature chakra huh…I guess I'll ask him when I go back" Naruto replied.

"Naruto can you describe what happened, after the… cleansing" Hitomi asked him, she looked a bit nervous.

"I don't remember really well… all I know is that I felt hurt all over my body as if I had been swimming for a whole week nonstop, then I heard you guys say something like, you are gonna kill baa-chan and ero-sennin, then I just lost it… I felt so angry… my pain and exhaustion simply faded and I felt strong… really strong." Naruto spoke frowning a bit, then he continued "it was different from the kyuubi, I felt more… free as if nothing was holding me back" Naruto said.

Hitomi sighed, "Naruto after the purge, you almost… died" she confessed. Naruto's eyes widened, "your chakra network was empty, so we thought that we should transfer chakra from other humans as us demons can't give you our chakra, it's not…compatible" she said.

"Wait…did you say demons?" Naruto asked with a confused expression. Hitomi flinched, "ye-yes Naruto we are in fact, demons" she replied, she was worried that he might get scared. Naruto brightened "Oh so that's why the other guys looked like that, and I thought it was just some cool bloodline" Naruto said with realization.

"You are not scared?" Hitomi asked confused. Naruto grinned "nope I think you guys are pretty cool, besides I am not scared of ANYTHING… except ghosts" Naruto said the last part deflating a bit. Hitomi laughed at his confession. 'He is perfect for Hinata' she mentally thought.

"As I was saying, maybe the rage you felt put your mind in state of emergency, you body had to refuel chakra fast so it did the only logical thing, absorb from the nearest available chakra source, dark chakra" Hitomi said, understanding why Naruto did, what he did at the ritual stone.

"What's up with this dark chakra" Naruto asked, eager to know more, if it made him that tough then it would be cool to use in battle, he mentally grinned. "Just like nature chakra there is something called the dark chakra, it is everywhere, even now in this room" Hitomi said smiling at his eagerness. "Dark chakra and nature chakra, are polar opposites you can't use both at the same time… we have tried but failed" Hitomi said.

Naruto nodded, 'I have to ask ero sennin to teach me this nature chakra thingy' Naruto mentally noted. "Humans show a higher affinity to nature chakra, while us demons prefer dark chakra…Naruto you also show an innate ability to use dark chakra, I guess it's a side effect of the kyuubi's removal" Hitomi said. Naruto was literally jumping up and down on the bed, he could use demonic chakra, of course he would be happy.

"Hitomi san…could you; well teach me how to control it better?" Naruto asked grinning like a kid in a candy store. Hitomi smiled back "sure Naruto, but we want you to do something in return… "She said smiling innocently, everything was finally working out.

…

 _Hinata's room_

Hinata was sitting on her bed, she had Naruto's jacket clutched to her chest. Apparently she found it near the ritual stone after every one left. It smelled so good, she had to pick it up and smuggle it into her room. She brought the jacket to her nose and took a big whiff; she instantly collapsed on her bed and moaned his name into the jacket, her voice muffled by it.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto fainted in Hinata's arms, he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Neji walked towards Hinata, immediately she turned the other way clutching onto her crush as his he was the most precious thing in the universe…technically he was to her, to be exact. "NO, I won't let you hurt Naruto kun" Hinata shouted, taking a defensive position._

 _Hitomi giggled at her "you got all wrong Hina, we weren't going to hurt him" she said. Hinata looked confused, "wha...you weren't" Hinata's frown faded. Hitomi smiled "we know you hold that boy dear, we just wanted to invite him to your birthday" Hitomi said._

 _Hinata reddened like a tomato, 'they knew? They knew all this time?' Hinata thought, she looked confused. "Hinata it was really obvious" Hiashi said, he had a small smile on his face"we just want you to be happy, besides the boy is tough, he even gave me a hard time" Hiashi said donning his neutral mask._

" _Now if you will excuse me I have work to do" Hiashi said walking away. "Hinata-sama please give the boy to me, he needs to rest" Neji said as he took Naruto away from a frozen Hinata. Hitomi followed Neji but stooped after a few steps "I know its early but, happy birthday Hinata" she said smiling and continued to follow Neji._

 _Hinata just stood there trying to process what just happened._

 _Flashback end._

' _Naruto_ kun, I hope you are okay' Hinata thought as she clutched the jacket back to her chest.

* * *

So there you go end of chapter 3, the next update would take a while, but it would have the start of Naruto's training and his interaction with Hinata, would be fluffy. Ta and please review.

Demonic arts: scarring claw\- user extends a chakra claw which does heavy damage to a single target , it drains the target's chakra and stamina. Rumor is that it scars the target's soul reducing his or her lifespan.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Hey guys it's me again. Sorry for taking ages to update this. Anyway, I was distracted by this really cool game my friend gave me, and also I have a restricted pc time so…. You know the rest. I hope my stories are fun and you guys come here for more. In my universe the healing ability of Naruto is an Uzumaki bloodline, Kyuubi's chakra just increased its speed. Also after the removal of the seal, Naruto's Uzumaki blood gets stronger, so he heals hella fast. So enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT MY STORY OKAY...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…do I have to type this every time a post a chapter? Hmmm…

Chapter 4: Reunion

Hinata was standing in front of a mirror, looking at her reflection. She was wearing Naruto's jacket. It was too big for her, her hands were hidden completely inside the sleeves. The hem came up to her mid- thigh. She hugged herself and sighed, enjoying the warmth it provided.

That's when she noticed, there was a three inch wide hole at the shoulder. She smiled 'he probably tore it during training' she thought. She walked up to her dresser and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out a sewing set and climbed onto her bed. She gently removed the jacket and started stitching up the hole while humming a tune.

"ONEEE-CHAAAANN" a feminine voice suddenly boomed, accompanied by loud and quick sounds of someone running. Hinata suddenly flinched; she quickly hid the jacket behind her as the doors burst open. It was Hanabi, she was grinning like a maniac. "Naruto-nee came to see YOU! Your fantasies are coming true" she said, almost screaming.

"Y-yes, I-I know" Hinata replied, she was red like a tomato. Unfortunately for her, Hanabi noticed that her sister was hiding something behind her.

She grinned, she had a few guesses what it was. She cared for Hinata, but she loved teasing her too. "What are you hiding behind your baack? Hmm…" she asked almost in a singsong like fashion.

Hinata blushed brighter "w-what are y-you t-tal-talking about" she said, scared that her secret was found out. Hanabi leaped onto her tackling her snatching the object Hinata tried desperately to hide.

It was a jacket, not just any jacket but Naruto Uzumaki's jacket. Hanabi grinned and Hinata almost fainted. That's when Hanabi noticed the half-stitched hole at the shoulder. She pouted and deflated a bit.

"You just wanted to fix this up for him huh. And I thought that you were one of those creepy girls who like to steal their boyfriend's laundry to sniff them" Hanabi said, smiling mischievously. Hinata hearing this became a stuttering mess "N-no I-I, I Just…I". Hinata just wanted to roll into a ball and hide in corner for the rest of her life.

Hanabi sighed, "Any way Naruto-nee is awake you should probably go see him" she said. She suddenly had her one-chan's complete attention. "H-He's awake?" Hinata asked, almost quivering. Hanabi nodded, and Hinata vanished from sight. Hanabi was startled by a bang, she quickly turned around, only to find the door lying on the hallway, its hinges creaked freely on the doorframe.

…

"So when are we starting my training?" Naruto asked, grinning ear to ear. Hitomi smiled back at him, she was happy that he was enthusiastic. She suddenly perked up as she felt someone's presence outside the door.

"Naruto, first let me introduce you to my daughter" Hitomi then turned towards the door. The door knob slowly turned, and the door creaked open. A blushing girl slowly entered the room, trying to make as little noise as possible.

In her arms she held a neatly folded orange and black jacket. She slowly walked towards Naruto and held out the jacket, bowing a bit. She was looking at the floor, trying hard to look at the face of the man of her dreams.

Naruto recognized what she held out to him and took it from her smiling "Hey that's my favorite jacket, I thought I lost it somewhere, thanks" He said, glad that he got it back.

He put it on a table that was beside the bed, and looked at Hinata. "Naruto this is Hinata" Hitomi said, gently giggling, which embarrassed Hinata more. Hinata gently lifted her head, and froze when their eyes met.

Naruto looked at her with a puzzled expression "Hey, have we met before? Your eyes seem familiar" Naruto bluntly said. Hinata's head was now steaming. She started to wobble, and she dropped to ground.

Naruto's immediately jumped from his bed and sat beside her unconscious body. He gently grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her "Hinata? Oi Hinata are you ok?" Naruto frowned. He placed his palm on her forehead, it was slightly warm.

He turned to Hitomi about to ask her if her daughter was sick, but when he saw Hitomi trying really hard not to laugh and failing, he decided against it. "What's wrong? Why are you laughing?" Naruto asked, frowning, clearly annoyed by the insensitivity of Hinata's mother.

"I-I am s-sorry "Hitomi said, her cheeks wet with her tears. It took a while for her to calm down "Just put her on the bed" Hitomi said, pointing at the bed.

Naruto looked back at Hinata, she didn't look sick; in fact she had a small smile on her lips. Naruto picked her up bridal style…. And put her on the bed. Just as he let go of her, she frowned a bit and slightly growled.

Naruto's eyebrows rose at her reaction. 'Did I accidently hurt her?' Naruto worried. He looked at Hitomi who was simply smiling. "Judging by your reaction, I am gonna assume she is perfectly alright" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, she will wake up soon, stay next to her until then, okay" Hitomi said and stood up, and started to walk towards the door. "Wait, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"What? Oh… to prepare for your training of course, do you want me to wait?" Hitomi asked. "NO NO go ahead…I'll stay here" Naruto quickly said, rubbing the back of his head.

Hitomi giggled and walked out of the door. Naruto stood next to the bed, not knowing what to do next. He then walked towards a chair that was besides the table and sat down on it. He picked up his jacket which he had placed on the table and wore it. That was when he noticed a neat looking stitch on his shoulder.

"Wait wasn't there a hole here; I wanted to ask Sakura-chan to patch it up for me" He thought out loud, then he looked at Hinata. 'Did she fix it?' he thought, looking at her sleeping face. 'She is kinda cute' Naruto thought. He suddenly blushed and shook his head, 'where did that come from'.

…

'I am soooo boreedd' it had been two minutes after Hitomi left. Now he had no one to talk to. Hinata opened her eyes, 'where am I? The last thing I remember was Naruto Kun saying…' she suddenly shot up.

"Hey you are awake" she immediately turned towards Naruto, recognized the heart melting voice which she had missed for years. 'Naruto kun and me ….Alone in the same room…' she was about to faint but managed to control herself.

"I am glad you are okay, I was really worried when you suddenly collapsed without any warning" Naruto said to the blushing girl, wondering if crimson red blush is physically possible.

"Go-gomen" Hinata spoke looking at her hand. 'Good going Hinata, now he is gonna think that I am some kind of weirdo' Hinata scolded herself. "What? No its okay really" Naruto said, reassuring her.

They just sat quietly for a while until Naruto decided to break the silence. "So for what did you call me here for" Naruto asked her. "Wha-what?" Hinata asked him, confused.

"I asked Hitomi san why she kidnapped me and brought me here… she told me to ask you" Naruto replied. Hinata's eyes widened, 'what am I gonna say to him, mother what kind of trap is?' Hinata started to panic. She never asked for this, she wanted to meet Naruto is a romantic way…she never asked anyone to kidnap him, and forcefully drag him here.

"We-well I-I" Hinata stuttered, 'come on Hinata you can do this tell him how much you love him'.

"I just wanted t-to….." Hinata continued. Naruto patiently waited for her to finish. "To meet y-you?" Hinata finally managed to finish, unable to express her true intention.

"But why? I mean we have never met each other before…have we?" Naruto asked her genuinely confused.

Hinata smiled sadly, "you don't remember do you Naruto Kun?"

 _Flashback_

 _A small blue haired girl, about five years old, stood outside the tall gates of Konoha. She stared at the gates with awe. She walked towards the gates and noticed the guard gently snoring in his post._

 _She smiled and ran through the gates of Konohagakure. She looked at all the various stalls with a wide smile across her face. She was enjoying looking at the colorful stores and the smiling faces of the shopkeepers and customers._

 _But what caught her eyes was the bunch of girls with a box of colorful ribbons, tying each other's hair in various styles. She slowly walked towards them, and meekly waved at them. They didn't notice her, so she decided to speak "H-Hey, what are you doing..."._

 _The girls turned towards her and screamed, "What is that, what's wrong with those eyes" "Is she monster?" "Somebody kill that thing" all the girls shouted various things and started to run away from her._

" _No I-I am not a monster" Hinata quietly said, her eyes filled up with tears. She ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. 'Mother was right everyone here is mean' she thought as she ran._

 _She suddenly bumped into a group of boys, and knocked a boy's ice-cream from his hand. The boy stared at his empty hand and at the ice-cream on the ground._

 _He then looked at Hinata, and he immediately looked disgusted. "Hey you, how dare you drop my ice-cream" he barked at Hinata, who was shaking like a leaf. "Go-gomen" Hinata said, tears falling non-stop down her face._

" _Kneel, and beg" one of the boys smirked. Hinata looked mortified but didn't say anything; she did what she was told. She kneeled down and sobbed "Please forgive me, I-I didn't m-mean to do I-it"._

" _Sorry is not enough" The boy who clearly appeared to be their leader spoke. He then looked around and saw an old lady walk down the street._

 _He grinned, "See that wrinkly old woman" he said pointing at that lady, "I want you to steal her money and buy us all three ice-creams" He said._

 _Hinata's eyes widened, "no, I can't steal someone's money" She said. "What did you say" the third boy shouted at her a lifted his fist. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow._

 _But it never came, she opened her eyes and what she saw surprised her. A small blonde boy stood in front of her, the three boys angrily leered at him. The boy had taken the blow aimed at Hinata._

" _She said she was sorry" He shouted at the bullies. "Why does it matter to you demon" one of the boys shouted back at him._

 _Hinata stared at her savior, 'He is a demon too'. Almost answering her question he replied "I am not a demon, I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI THE FUTURE HOKAGE AND I AM GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT_ _clone jutsu"_ _Naruto declared and quickly did a set of hand signs._

 _The bullies took a step back, 'is he a ninja' they thought almost frightened. But when they saw the clone they burst out laughing. It was pale white and skinny, and it immediately collapsed down on the floor and poofed out of existence._

 _Naruto leaped forward and swung at the boy who tried t hit Hinata before, and struck him in the chin. "I caught you off guard didn't I" He declared and went on punching the boy in the face. But then the other two boys grabbed the small boy and threw him on the floor._

 _Naruto immediately stood up, only to be punched in the gut. He bent forward due to the pain and the other boy struck him in the head with his elbow, and Naruto dropped to the ground. The two bullies ten started to kick the small blonde._

 _Hinata saw her savior being beaten in front of her, the only person who was nice to her in that cruel village. "st-stop" she said, but they didn't stop. Soon the third boy also joined the other two and started to kick him._

 _Naruto didn't say a word, he simply took all the kicks. Hinata had enough "I SAID STOP IT" she screamed and ran towards the bullies with her index and middle finger extended. She gently glowed purple, but it went unnoticed in the broad daylight. "_ _Juuken"_ _she shouted and poked the knee of one of the bullies._

 _He lost his balance and dropped down. "I can't feel my leg, what did you do" he screamed at Hinata. "Run she is a monster just like him" the boy shouted at his friends._

 _The other two boys panicked and ran away screaming. "Hey don't leave me behind" the last boy limped away from the two as fast as he could.  
…_

" _Thanks" the blonde boy spoke smiling at Hinata. Hinata turned around to face him, and quickly walked towards him, to check if he was fine._

 _. "A-are you alright…I-I am sorry, Y-You got into trouble because of me" Hinata said, more tears rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt two hands on her face wiping her tears away. "It's no biggie; I hate those kids they always pick on me, besides I am Naruto, what's your name?" Naruto asked her grinning._

 _Hinata just stared at him, "Hinata" she answered mechanically. "Hinata, that's a beautiful name" Naruto said grinning. Soon Hinata started smiling too, his grin was really contagious._

" _N-Naruto kun why did those b-boys…call y-you a d-demon" She asked carefully. Naruto frowned "I don't know, everyone here calls me a demon, I don't know I never did anything wrong to hurt them" he replied._

" _Ne Hinata-chan do you want to see something cool" Naruto asked her, grinning. Hinata blushed at the honorific and froze._

 _When Naruto didn't get an answer he asked again, "Hinata-Chan?" he waved his hand in front of her face. Hinata broke from her stupor and replied "sure Naruto-kun"._

 _Naruto's grinned and grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata's blush deepened at his action. He pulled her along with him atop the roofs of the houses towards the hokage rock._

 _They came at a stop on the head of the fourth. Hinata saw the sight in front of her; the entire village was visible from where she stood. The people looked like tiny ants from there._

" _It's beautiful Naruto kun" she said smiling happily. Naruto smiled back "follow me" he said and started to run. Hinata followed him to a tree where he stopped. He then leaped onto the tree and carefully started to climb up on it, he soon disappeared into its leaves._

 _Suddenly he jumped down carrying two long sticks with a thread attached to one end. He gave one of the sticks to Hinata, who took it and looked at it curiously. At the end of the tread there was a metal hook attached and on top of the hook was a small iron nail_

" _Naruto-kun w-what is this?" She asked confused. "It's a fishing rod for fishing of course, I made them cause no one will sell me any" he replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head._

 _Hinata still looked confused "what's fishing?" she asked blushing a bit. Naruto's eyes widened, he was shocked "You don't know fishing? Come on I'll show you" he said and walked towards the nearby stream._

 _He then pulled his fishing rod back and swung it, sending it into the water. "Now we wait" Naruto said happily. Hinata was still confused "a-ano Naruto-kun what are waiting for?" she asked._

" _Hm For the fish to bite the hook" He replied. "But why will the fish bite the hook?" She asked._

" _To eat the bait I…" Naruto immediately blushed, realizing his mistake and pulled the rod back._

 _He dug the ground and pulled out an earth worm, he then broke it into two. Hinata was grossed out by this, but didn't say anything._

 _He fixed one part of the worm on Hinata's rod and the other half on his own. He swung the rod in the water again and said "NOW…we wait".  
…._

 _Naruto and Hinata sat next to each other on the ground, in front of a small fire on which two fish was being cooked. They were both smiling, and Hinata held Naruto's hand in hers, fingers locked._

" _I had a lot of f-fun today N-Naruto Kun, thank you" she said. "I didn't do any of this for free" Naruto replied smiling. Hinata suddenly froze,' he didn't do this for free?' she felt sad, that's when Naruto continued "you have to become my friend, and come play with me everyday" Naruto declared "that's your payment."_

 _Hinata hearing this immediately cheered up, "d-don't scare me like t-that…of course I am your friend and I'll come play with you every day" she said, smiling._

 _They suddenly flinched when they heard a twig break, Naruto moved in front of Hinata, guarding her._

 _Suddenly Hinata relaxed and smiled, "Naruto kun, its okay" she said. A tall and beautiful, lady walked into the clearing, she too had pale white eyes like Hinata._

 _She ran towards Hinata and hugged her, "Hinata I told you not to run out into the woods alone" she said._

" _I-it's okay mother, Naruto-kun was here with me the whole time. He even saved me from some bullies" She smiled at her mother, who turned to take a good look at the young blonde._

 _He looked sad and a bit upset "I guess you're leaving huh Hinata chan". Hitomi gave him a sad smile "don't worry Naruto, Hinata will come play with you tomorrow I promise" she said._

 _Naruto perked up "you are not going to tell her to avoid me?" he was puzzled. Hitomi giggled"why would I do that, besides you are my daughter's friend aren't you?" she replied. Naruto just stared at Hitomi, his lips slowly curling into a smile._

" _Well then see you later Hinata chan" he said and leaped into the trees, the toasted fishes forgotten._

 _Flashback end_

Naruto remembered, he smiled and immediately hugged her, which caused her to blush more. "How could I forget my first friend, I am such a baka" he said genuinely smiling.

He let go of Hinata, which made her sad but she was relieved at the same time, she felt as if she was going to faint again. "But Hinata chan why did you leave me after a few months" Naruto asked, sadly.

"I am really sorry Naruto kun, I was really hurt to leave you like that suddenly, but we had no choice, other clans attacked us, and we had to evacuate and move to our allied clans in the waterfall village." She replied sadly.

Naruto nodded understanding her situation, "but I came back after seven years, but you had already left for your training Naruto Kun" she said, "I was really upset…but now you're here, I am glad."She said cheering up.

There was silence again for a while, and then Hinata broke the silence. Something was bothering her lately; she needed to get it off of her shoulders.

"N-Naruto kun, can I say something" Hinata asked meekly. "hm sure Hinata chan of course" Naruto said, giving all his attention to her.

"I-I should have told you this, a l-long time ago, Naruto kun…. I-I am not r-really a …hu-human…I-I am a.."

"Demon?" Naruto finished her sentence. Hinata froze 'he k-knows' she was shocked, 'great he is going to hate me for not telling him….he is probably pretending to be my friend, I don't deserve him' many thoughts ran through her head. Her eyes filled with tears, and dropped on her hands which were clutching the hem of her shirt.

She flinched when she felt a palm on her shoulder. "Hinata" he said her name, his voice held no hate, no malice, it was full of care and understanding.

Hinata lifted her head to face him, she was surprised at the way he said her name. Naruto rubbed the tears away from her face and smiled.

Suddenly his eyes turned purple with vertical slits, his whisker marks widened, his canines grew. "Hinata ch **an, I'm part demon too"** he said smiling at her, and gently put his arms around her. Hinata tightly grabbed him and cried on his chest. "Thank you thank you thank you…Naruto kun" she whispered happily, sobbing quietly.

* * *

there you chapter 4 done the longest yet,...sorry guys but the next chapter will probably take even longer. soo bear with me,TA And PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
